


Giving Good Skype

by puss_nd_boots



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi has begun his Not-Quite-World Tour and is half a planet away from Kazuki. What are two boys who want each other to do? Fortunately, there’s video chat, and a certain very special present Aoi got Kazuki for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Good Skype

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [The Gift That Keeps On Giving](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/58357.html). Written for the Voyeurism square of my [Penisy Kinks Bingo](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/599240.html) card, and this completes the bingo! And I’ve taken liberties with SCREW’s Under the Screw tour schedule, admittedly, in order to have Kazuki in a hotel in Japan the same time Aoi is in a hotel in Mexico.

Kazuki closed the door of his hotel room with a deep sigh, leaning against it with his eyes closed. The live tonight had been fantastic, of course. They had throughout the entire tour. The band was performing at a level they never had before – it was as if putting out their first major label CD had a magic effect on them.

But there was the small matter of something missing tonight. Namely, his usual post-live ritual – calling his lover.

Aoi was literally on the other side of the planet tonight. GazettE were kicking off their world tour – well, almost world tour – in Mexico. Kazuki wasn’t even quite sure how far away that was – he just knew Aoi had to take two flights there, one to Washington, DC and another to his final destination.

Not that they were any strangers to long separations. Last year, it had been Kazuki who was traveling. He’d been in Russia, in fact, when he’d gotten the news that his band had landed a major label deal at long last.

That tour hadn’t been quite this long, though. Or, for that matter, this far.

He flopped on the bed and took out his phone, looking for messages. Sure enough, there was one from Aoi in the DC airport, complaining about the layover. And then, there was another saying they were finally in Mexico, and he wished Kazuki were there to share the tequila with him.

Kazuki messaged him back. “Live finished. Crowd was wild. Looking forward to tour finale. I miss you so much.”

He rested the phone on his chest, closing his eyes. One month. It was going to be a whole month before he got a chance to touch Aoi again. They’d taken full advantage of their last night together, making love repeatedly (“I can sleep on the plane, and you can sleep on the tour bus,” Aoi said.)

It was moments like these that made him fully realize what his feelings for the other man were. Not a crush, not infatuation, not sempai hero worship, but full-blown love. And that just made his heart ache more.

He finally sat up – he had to stop mooning around like a teenager. He was the bandleader, there was work to be done. Kazuki opened his computer and turned it on, the Mac startup chime booming through the room like an explosion. (He was glad, for once, that he had the leader’s privilege of a room to himself. He needed it).

What time was it here, anyway? 10 p.m? He quickly went to a Web site that showed the difference, time-wise, between where he was and Mexico City. Ugh, it was 8 in the morning? He knew damn well Aoi wouldn’t be up at that hour. Hell, he’d probably just gone to bed a little while ago.

So why did he find himself opening Skype anyway?

He quickly switched from that to his E-mail, and began working in earnest, going over details for the next show, communicating with the staff at the venue where they were having their tour finale. Leader-type stuff. Totally not a distraction, nope.

Every once in awhile, his eyes would wander toward his bags . . . toward his shoulder bag in particular. He knew there was something in there, in a little black case made to look like just another makeup or skin care products bag (visual kei artists traveling with a ton of that stuff? Perish the thought). Something very special that Aoi had given him for his birthday . . .

He quickly looked back at what he was doing. Nope, not going to use it. Not yet.

When his Skype went off with the sound of an incoming call, he nearly jumped off the bed with surprise. Okay, a few friends of his were on, but nobody he expected to message him tonight. He looked up at the screen . . .

“KONEKO-KUN. VIDEO MESSAGE.”

Kazuki’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest. That was Aoi’s new Skype handle! (He’d changed it from i_m_a_superstar – in English – a couple of weeks ago). He was so excited that his finger stabbed at the screen to answer it, until he came to his senses and remembered MacBooks weren’t touch-screen.

When he finally clicked on the green button, his screen was filled with an image of a hotel as generic as the room he was in now, and a very familiar figure sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

“Aoi!” Kazuki said. “You’re awake!”

“If you can call it that,” Aoi mumbled. “Sleeping whenever I can. Slept off and on in the plane. You’re still wide awake, I see.”

“It’s just 11 here,” Kazuki replied.

“And you’re not in the bar?” Aoi said. “That’s not like you.”

“Being in a bar wouldn’t be the same without you with me,” Kazuki said. “Besides, I had things to do.”

“You’re not going to be playing Leader-san the whole time I’m gone, are you?” Aoi said. “Okay, I know sometimes you have to, but . . .”

“I will when I have to,” Kazuki said. “At least being Leader-san gets me a private hotel room. What about you? Who are you rooming with?”

“Have my own room, too,” Aoi said. “Traded with Leader-san. He wanted to stay with Uruha. I wasn’t standing in their way.”

Kazuki nodded – he knew Kai and Uruha were very much a couple. “So . . . we’re both alone, nobody can walk in on us . . .”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Aoi slid his shorts off and tossed them away, giving Kazuki a lovely view of his naked body.

Kazuki felt a definite tightening in his stomach – and hardening somewhere lower. “I hope so,” he said. “Is this what you’re thinking of?” He stood up, making sure he was still in full view of the webcam, and stripped off his shirt, reaching down to unfasten his pants.

“Oh, yes,” Aoi’s voice came from the computer. “Fuck, do I need to see that after the flight I had.”

“Then I probably should show you more,” Kazuki said. He turned around, bending over so his ass was pointing right at the camera, wiggling it a little.

“Mmmm,” Aoi said. “I like what I’m seeing. Can you wiggle it a little more?”

Kazuki began to shake his ass like a stripper, looking coyly over his shoulder. “I don’t put on shows like this for everyone,” he said.

“No?” Aoi said. “Not for your bandmates?”

“No,” Kazuki said. 

“Or the fangirls? You don’t shake your ass for them?”

“Not without clothes,” Kazuki said. “That’s only for you.”

“Well, then, there’s something else you can show me,” Aoi said. “Reach back and spank yourself.”

Kazuki raised his hand and brought it down on his bottom, imagining it was Aoi doing it, that he was bent over in front of him in Aoi’s bedroom, breathlessly awaiting what the other man was going to do next . . .

The sharp sting made him let out a little cry. “Again,” Aoi said, and he repeated the action, crying out louder.

“Now, rub it,” Aoi said. “Run your hand over where it was spanking . . . feel how hot the skin is? That’s all me, baby. All the pleasure, and the pain . . . I’m giving it to you, even if it’s long-distance.”

Kazuki moaned, running his hand over his own bottom, knowing he was putting on a show for Aoi. That was turning him on almost as much as his own touch, knowing Aoi was running his eyes over his body, taking him in, devouring him.

“Does that feel good?” Aoi said.

“Yes.” Kazuki caressed himself some more, eyes closed in pleasure.

“Now, turn around,” Aoi said. “Look at me.”

Kazuki did what he was told, and he saw Aoi start to run his hands over his own chest, rubbing the nipples. “See, that’s what you do to me,” Aoi murmured. “My hands won’t keep still. You’d drive anyone insane. I thought about you on the plane, you know that? I was picturing your gorgeous ass, wanting to touch it, kiss it, fuck it . ..”

The younger man’s eyes were fastened to the screen, watching Aoi’s fingers move over the hard buds, seeing how the other man’s skin flushed, the blissful expression on his face. Aoi was so beautiful, and even more so when he was in the heat of passion.

“You have what I got you for your birthday, don’t you?” Aoi murmured.

“Yes,” Kazuki murmured.

“I want to watch you use it,” Aoi said. “Get yourself ready.”

Kazuki drew in a deep breath – he was hoping his lover would say that. He went over to the bag, retrieving the black case, unzipping it and pulling out a small bottle of lube. He knelt on the bed, turning the computer, so Aoi would still have a good view, and bent over, reaching back with a lubed finger.

Prepping himself was a tricky thing, especially making sure that his fingers penetrated deeply enough. He loved doing it, though – because he loved having Aoi watch. He could have the delicious fantasy of Aoi’s fingers being the ones inside him, and the delicious reality of being a real-life porno.

“Oh, baby, that’s it,” Aoi moaned as Kazuki slipped the second one in. “Fuck yourself with your fingers. Make yourself feel good. Touch yourself just as you like it . . . God, you’re so sexy.”

“Aoi,” Kazuki murmured, as he pushed a third digit in, spreading them apart slowly, making sure that Aoi could see everything. Let him fantasize that he was about to fill Kazuki with his cock, just like Kazuki was imagining Aoi lubing up, getting himself ready . . .

“Take out the toy,” Aoi said. Kazuki slid his fingers out, reaching for a tissue to wipe them on, then plunged his hand into the black case again. He withdrew a sex toy made of a vivid pink material.

But not just any toy. Oh, no, this was the one that he and Aoi had made together, involving Aoi plunging into a bucket of a plaster-like substance. What resulted was a perfect replica of his lover’s cock.

“You want that?” Aoi said.

“Yes,” Kazuki said, a bit breathlessly.

“Why?”

“Because it looks and feels like you.”

“That’s because it IS me, baby,” Aoi said. “It’s my cock exactly. And I want to watch you fuck yourself on it. Go on, do it.”

“You’re watching?” Kazuki looked over his shoulder.

“Every second,” Aoi said. “I can’t take my eyes away from you.”

Kazuki began to lube the toy, thinking that Aoi was right – it was him exactly. Every ridge, every vein, the way the shaft curved, they were all perfectly duplicated. Except one very big thing was different . . it wasn’t warm like Aoi. In the end, a toy was a toy not matter how good it looked.

Nevertheless, he was going to use this thing to please both his lover and himself. He positioned himself so that Aoi would have the best possible view of his ass and brought it to his entrance, starting to slide it in.

“Oh, that’s it,” Aoi said. “Push that thing into that hot ass. Look at it fill you up. My God, you’re a hot piece. How does that feel?”

“Good,” Kazuki moaned. And it did. It really did feel like Aoi penetrating him. He could lose himself in the fantasy, imagining his lover kneeling behind him, gripping his hips as he pushed in, slowly, careful to make sure Kazuki experienced all pleasure and no pain.

“So goddamn beautiful,” Aoi murmured. “God, look at how you take that thing. You love being fucked so much . . . that’s it, move back on it more. Let me see it.”

Kazuki started to move his hips, slowly thrusting against the toy, feeling it move in and out. It was stimulating all the right spots, all right, brushing over sensitive bundles of nerve endings. He found himself letting out a long, low sound, leaning his head back.

“Moan for me,” Aoi said. “I want to hear it as well as see it. I want you to be my porn superstar, baby. Go on, fuck yourself more.”

And Kazuki did what he wanted, pushing his hips back hard and fast, filling himself with the firm toy, giving a little bump and grind for added visual. He was reveling in the idea of being Aoi’s private sex show, at being a very dirty boy. He was giving the kind of entertainment he never could with his guitar – and he was entertaining himself as well.

What he was sharing was his body, his sex, his pleasure. In its own way, nothing could possibly be more rock and roll.

He moaned loudly, thrusting harder and faster, feeling droplets of sweat dripping down his back and glorying in it, because he knew Aoi was seeing it and getting that much more turned on.

“Turn around,” Aoi said in a husky voice. “I want us to watch each other get off.”

Breathlessly, Kazuki managed to turn around without pulling the toy out of himself. He faced the screen, and there he saw Aoi, leaning back, legs spread and hand wrapped around his cock.

What a gorgeous sight, that big, hard thing surrounded by fingers that were sliding along it, touching all Aoi’s sensitive zones . . . those places Kazuki loved to touch. He moved his eyes upward, looking at the rest of the man . . . that long, lean torso glistening with sweat, the nipples standing erect . . .

And his face. The way he was looking at the screen, at Kazuki, with eyes heavy-lidded with lust, lips parted as he panted and moaned . . . he was an erotic fantasy come to life. It was all for him, and him alone, this sexy performance . . .

Kazuki thrust back on the toy again, and watched Aoi thrust into his hand at the same time, the replica cock moving inside him as his eyes devoured the real thing. He watched droplets of precome roll down Aoi’s hand and knew that he was responsible for them.

Both men started to move their hips harder, faster, their breath coming heavier, and Aoi moaned, “Close, baby . . . I’m so close . . .”

As Kazuki thrust down hard on the toy, he reached back and pushed a button in the bottom, so it began to buzz and vibrate. He gasped as the throbbing sensations pouted through his body. “Aoi . . . I’m going to . . .

“Come with me.” Aoi’s hand was speeding up, twisting a little, more drops of precome running onto it. “Kazuki . . .”

Kazuki felt the toy bump his sweet spot, feeling like fireworks going off inside him, and that did it. He arched forward, crying out just as Aoi did the same, and he watched white pour from the other man’s cock the same time it did from his own.

He leaned back, panting, for a long moment, raising his head to look at the screen, at Aoi doing the same. In that moment, he could almost feel his lover’s skin against his, even though they were half a world apart.

As if on some unheard signal, they both leaned forward and kissed their screens, and both laughed. “You give great Skype, babe,” Aoi said.

“So do you,” Kazuki said.

“Not hard to do when you’re a hot superstar like me,” Aoi said. “How did you like the toy?”

“I loved it,” Kazuki said. “It really does feel like you.”

“Too bad I can’t get a sleeve made of your hot, tight little ass,” Aoi said. “Guess I’ll have to depend on my imagination. It would be pretty hard to get the mold for that.”

Kazuki laughed, imagining the awkward mechanics of making a toy replica of his ass. “I’m so glad we did that. I feel, well . ..”

“Better?” Aoi said.

Kazuki nodded. “I still miss you. But it’s not as bad as it was.”

“Time flies,” Aoi said. “We’ll be back there before you know it. Meanwhile, you can send me the video of your tour finale so I can show it to everyone here and make them jealous.” He yawned. “Damn, I think I’m going to have to go back to sleep. You wore me out.”

“Don’t I always?” Kazuki said with a wide smile.

“You’re gonna be my porn superstar again next time we’re on Skype?” Aoi was mumbling, starting to drift off already.

“Any time you want,” Kazuki said “I love you, Aoi.”

Aoi waved his hand a little – almost totally asleep at this point. “Remind me to bring you something nice from here,” he murmured. “Night.”

The older man stayed awake just long enough to break the connection. Kazuki quit out of Skype, sighing deeply.

It was a constant in their relationship that Kazuki said “I love you,” and Aoi didn't say it back. But he never needed to.

Kazuki smiled to himself. Aoi had shown his true feelings in a big way a few minutes ago. He’d called Kazuki a “superstar” – a word he usually reserved for himself. For him to do that might have been a higher expression of emotion than all the Hallmark sentiments in the world.

He leaned over and rested his cheek on the machine, smiling to himself. Suddenly, there didn’t seem to be that much distance between them at all.


End file.
